babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Kùtlets
Austrian cuisine Indian cuisine In Indian cuisine, a cutlet specifically refers to cooked meat (mutton, pork, fish and chicken) stuffing that is fried with a batter/covering. The meat itself is cooked with spices - onion, cardamom, cloves, cinnamon, coriander (cilantro), green chillies, lemon and salt. The potato is boiled, mashed and mixed with finely cut green chillies and coriander and salt. This is then dipped in an egg mix and then in breadcrumbs, and fried in ghee or vegetable oil. The vegetarian version has no meat in it. Instead the filling is a combination of the mashed potatoes, onion, green chillies, spices and salt, cooked for a bit together. This food is part of the cuisine of Kerala Nasrani Christians specifically. This international Indian favorite appetizer is prepared by boiling and mashing potatoes, chopping up onions, finely dicing green peppers (green chilies), and cilantro (optional) combining in Indian spices such as pepper and salt. After you combine all the components, crack one egg and use breadcrumbs for the coating. First, you dip both sides of the cutlet in eggwash. Next, you dunk the eggwashed cutlet in breadcrumbs. Lastly, you lightly fry the cutlet in hot oil. After that, enjoy warm with tomato ketchup or plain. Italian cuisine The use of the cutlet is quite widespread in Italian cuisine in many different variations. The most famous variant is the Milanese cutlet (cotoletta alla milanese), a veal cutlet covered in bread crumbs and fried in butter. It should not be mistaken for the Wienerschnitzel (which should be referred as a scaloppina alla viennese, or as fettina impanata in Italian), because it's a different cut of meat; the Milanese cutlet cut includethe bone, whereas the Wienerschnitzel doesn't. It is disputed whether the cotoletta alla milanese originated the Wienerschnitzel, or vice-versa. Japanese cuisine The cutlet was introduced to Japan during the Meiji period, in a Western cuisine restaurant in the fashionable Ginza district of Tokyo. The Japanese pronunciation of cutlet is katsuretsu. In Japanese cuisine, katsuretsu or shorter katsu is actually the name for a Japanese version of the Wiener schnitzel, a breaded cutlet. Dishes with katsu include tonkatsu and katsudon. Image:Katsukare-.jpg|''Katsu-karee'' (cutlet curry rice) Image:Escalope2.jpg|''Esukaroppu'' ("escalope") Image:Tonkatsu by luckypines.jpg|''Ton-katsu'' (pork cutlet) Australian cuisine Australians eat lamb cutlets battered with egg yolk and breadcrumbs. The lamb cutlet is a staple of Australian children's cuisine. Russian cuisine In modern Russian, the word "kotleta" refers almost exclusively to pan-fried minced meat croquettes. Bread soaked in milk, onions, garlic, and herbs are usually present in the recipe. When in a hurry, a "cutlet" can be eaten between bread slices like a hamburger, but this fast meal is rarely served in restaurants. At homes, it is most often served with pan-fried potatoes, mashed potatoes, pasta, etc. The other Russian version of cutlet, called "отбивная котлета" (in Russian), meaning "beaten cutlet", is a fried slice of meat, usually pork or beef, beaten flat with a tenderizing hammer or knife handle and covered with dough or breadcrumbs. For the most part these days it is called simply "otbivnaya", with the word "kotleta" reserved for minced meat patties. Chicken Kiev in Russian cuisine is called "котлета по-киевски" which means "Kiev-style cutlet". Hong Kong cuisine In Hong Kong the cutlet was introduced during the period of British colonial occupation along with other cooking influences. It is seen as "sai chaan" or Western food, largely American. Veal, pork and chicken are battered and deep fried for lunch. Seafood such as shrimp or scallop that is battered or breaded and deep fried such as can also be known as 'cutlet' in Hong Kong. It is usually served alongside rice or spaghetti noodles. Iranian cuisine In Iran, cutlet (Persian: کتلت) consists of a mix of ground beef, mashed potatoes and onions fried in a pan and is very popular dish amongst middleclass families. ---- External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / Category:Meat Category:Cuts of meat